861 BC
[[ስዕል:861B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 92: 861 BC. Previous map: 885 BC. Next map: 853 BC (Maps Index)]] 861 BC - EMPIRE OF ASHURNASIRPAL II MAIN EVENTS 883-879 BC - Coup and Civil War in Israel Ba'asha was succeeded in Israel by his son Elah in 884 BC. In 883 BC, he was overthrown in a coup by his chariot commander Zimri, who was king for one week, then killed himself after he was besieged by the army, who had elected Omri king. Part of Israel supported another king, Tibni, and until 879 BC these two rival kings fought, then Omri ruled Israel alone until 872 BC. It is known from the Moabite Mesha Stele that Omri also seized northern Moab east of the Jordan River. Omri was followed in 872 BC by Ahab, who relapsed to paganism under the influence of his Phoenician queen Jezebel. In Judah, Jehosaphat followed his father Asa in 869 BC and strictly maintained the Law of Moses, and the faith of Yahweh as state religion there. 883 BC - Ashurnasirpal II in Assyria Ashurnasirpal II succeeded Tukulti-ninurta II in 883 BC, and is remembered as a ruthless conqueror. He subjected Neo-Hittite Carchemish in 882 BC, quelled a rebellion in Bit-Zamani in 879 BC, subjected Bit-Adini in 877 BC, Pattin and Bit-Agusi in 870 BC; all of the petty Aramaic kingdoms were now subjected to Assyria except for Aram-Damascus under Ben-Hadad I. Ashur-nasirpal also resubjected Nairi, Lullubi and Kummahu to Assyria. Phoenicia had to pay nominal tribute to Ashurnasirpal, yet remained effectively independent. 879 BC - Manay in Tantamo Maran succeeded his father Lanan in Tantamo in 880 BC, but ruled there only six months. Lanan's daughter Sanna, and her husband Manay, herzog of Bohemia, then ruled Tantamo. Manay of Bohemia is surely the Main or Moin ruling Boigeria and Franconia at this time. Manay's predecessor Lanan probably corresponds to the Bassibilane who was left in Pannonia by Troius. Thus a shift from Sicambrian to Teutonic rule can be inferred at this time in Tantamo (Austria), but not in Upper Pannonia (Hungary), where Sicambrians continued to rule into the next century. In Eriu, Ollom Fotla was followed in 882 BC as High King by a son Finnachta, who died of plague in 862 BC and was succeeded by Ollom's second son, Slanol. Ollom's third son, Gede Ollgothach, continued to reign in Pictish Alba. In Britannia, Bladiud followed his father Rhun as king in 881 BC. He built the city of Bath, pretended to know magic, and was killed in 861 BC when he attempted to fly off the roof of the pagan temple in Trinovantum (London), and was succeeded by his son, King Lear, another figure famous from Shakespeare. Bladiud's contemporary, Romulus or Aremulus Silvius, was king of Latium from 875 BC, pretended to make thunder, and was killed by a lightning strike in 856 BC. 872 BC - Alashia controls the Sea In 872 BC, control of the Sea, the Thalassocracy, and Baetia passed from Phrygia to Cyprus or Alashia. Around the same time, the Phoenicians occupied part of Alashia around Kition, but they apparently did not yet come to control Baetia. 872-860 BC - Division in Egypt In 872 BC, Osorkon II followed Takelot I as Pharaoh in Egypt and Meshwesh, however the high priest of Thebes, called Harsiese A, also declared himself a rival pharaoh, and was the head of state, at least in Thebes and the western oasis, until his death in 860 BC, after which Osorkon appointed his own son Nimlot C as High Priest. Osorkon then ruled all Egypt without competition. In Ethiopia, Amenhotep Zegdur Tomatsion was followed by Aksumay Ramissu in 864 BC. Ethiopian historians have considered the name Ramissu a corruption of Ramesses, indicating his pagan Egyptian affiliation.